You Belong With Me
by I-Will-Eat-You-You-Look-Tasty
Summary: A song-fic for 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Perlia! If you love, hate or like Perlia, read this! Featuring... The Cannibal Song! To the tune of... well, I don't know. Blame my friends.
1. You Belong With Me

**Just a thought...**

**That turned into an idea...**

**That turned me to my laptop...**

**That turned on...**

**That turned onto a word doc...**

**That I put words on...**

**That turned into this!**

**Yay!**

**Anyways, here you are...**

**THIS IS A LINE, THIS IS A LINE AND SO IS THIS!**

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do._

Thalia Grace watched as Percy and Annabeth fought, via Iris message. Annabeth was really pissed off at Percy for saying that Athena, Annabeth's mother, only had the owl as her animal because it was nocturnal, meaning that Athena was a vampire. Annabeth didn't get it, the joke. Percy wasn't stupid, he knew that Athena wasn't a freakin' vampire. He'd met her, she was no Edward Cullen, but Annabeth thought he had been serious. Thalia had understood the joke and had laughed about it. Annabeth would never laugh at a joke about her mother. She looks into things to much, finds 'hidden' meanings that are, in fact, non-existent meanings. She didn't get it, get _him. _Not very much, at least.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_She'll never know your story like I do._

Later that night, Thalia listened to the slamming of doors as that nights argument between Percy and Annabeth finished. She sighed, sitting up in her alcove in her cabin, pulling out her guitar and playing her favourite song, Tears on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift. She'd played the song to Percy once or, rather, Percy had walked in on her playing and told her that he loved the song and asking why she hadn't shared her hidden talent for music with him and the others before. He had also asked who the original artist was and, when she'd told him, he told her that Annabeth hated Taylor Swift. He had then told her about his life. And she had listened, commenting every now and then. She had revealed all of her past to him as well, he just had that effect on her. He hadn't told Annabeth any of it, otherwise she wouldn't have started a fight over something so small. Something so stupid. No one knew him, not like Thalia did.

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time._

The next night, at the campfire, Annabeth was looking different but Thalia couldn't put her finger on it until she saw Percy's gaping face and followed his eyes. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Annabeth's skirt. A very short one. A very, _very _short one. Her eyebrows were pulled down into a frown as she realized what Annabeth was trying to do. She actually thought that she could make Percy jealous? Taking a quick glance at Percy's gaping face Thalia sighed know that Annabeth already had. She didn't do much that night. Annabeth, however, was very busy making Percy Jackson very jealous. She was walking around, flirting and acting all popular-cheer-leading-captain-girly-girl. Thalia felt like she was sitting on the side-lines as Percy completely left her alone by the campfire to follow Annabeth around the area. Thalia wished that Percy would just wake up and see what was really going on. _I'm all he needs _she thought. She had come to terms with her feelings a long time ago, when would he? When would he realize she was there, what he was looking for was right in front of him?

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You Belong With Me,_

_You Belong With Me._

Why couldn't he see? Thalia looked into Percy's eyes at training the next day. He attacked, after a moment, but Thalia blocked it easily. Not because Percy wasn't good, because Percy was good, just because she knew him so well. Understood him. Knew what move he would make before he made it. He could do the same for her, so why couldn't he see? She had been there for him as much as she could have been but he still didn't get it. He was meant for her. He belonged with her.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself,_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

During the winter break Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Grover had decided to go into the city to buy some Christmas presents. They had split up, Percy going with Thalia and Grover going with Annabeth. Percy and Thalia had had a laugh, Thalia found it so easy to be around Percy, no monsters, no girlfriends, no Hunters to make her feel guilty for leaving them, no gods to ruin it. That day had been perfect. Percy had bought Annabeth a Christmas present that he didn't decide to share with Thalia and had bought Grover a Coffee Machine. They had laughed and joked, walking around Central Park, it was just so easy. Thalia remembered that day with a small smile.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, _

_I haven't seen it for I while since she brought you down,_

_You say your fine, I know you better than that,_

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

Percy's face broke into a grin, and Thalia couldn't help but smile back. His smile... It lit the whole place up, even her dad's cabin(and that place is pretty daunting). His smiles were so rare, or they were now. And whenever they appeared the always seemed strained. But not this one. This smile was one of pure joy. Thalia could do that to him, make him smile. She didn't know it, but she was the only thing that kept Percy holding on, stopped him from going over the brink. Percy said that he was fine, almost managed to convince himself, even. But he could never convince Thalia, she knew him to well. Her eyes always sent that silent, unspoken question. Why are you with her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time._

The next day Thalia spotted Annabeth leaving the Aphrodite cabin, and did a double take. She was wearing a really girly pink dress and stiletto heals. Her hair was up and she looked like she was wearing make up. Thalia almost choked on her pancakes 'n' syrup when she saw her. Annabeth had been her best friend, that had changed after she started fighting with Percy. It had changed even more now. Annabeth was just being mean. Percy would trip when he saw her like this. He did exactly that, tripping over his own feet when he saw his 'girlfriend' before Thalia caught him. He barely spared her a glance as his eyes followed Annabeth as she headed towards her cabin. Thalia felt, yet again, like she was on the side lines as Annabeth took the stage. She found herself, for the first time ever, wondering about her appearance. She glanced down at her sneakers, thinking about getting changed when she snapped herself back to reality. Percy liked her. As a friend, but still, as _her_.

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You Belong With Me._

"I'm here Seaweed Brain, right here, in front your very eyes. Why can't you see?" Thalia murmured in her sleep. Percy frowned slightly, but let her sleep on, she had done enough for him. He slipped out of Zeus's cabin door and walked back to his own cabin. His last thought as he fell asleep was that Thalia was there for him. Whenever, wherever.

Thalia's dreams that night were plagued with thoughts of Percy. He belonged with her. Why couldn't the Kelphead see?

_Standing by here, waiting by your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know, babe?_

_You Belong With Me,_

_You Belong With Me._

It was 6:30 am and Thalia was standing on the doorstep of Cabin 3, Percy's home. They were going to go for a run in the forest. Or, as would actually happen, they would walk for about 300m then be attacked by monsters and kick some monster but! Percy cam out, looking slightly haggard but still raring to go.

"Morning."

And they were off. Looking at his eyes, Thalia couldn't help but wonder if he knew. And if he didn't, how could he not? She knew where she belonged. And it was with him.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry._

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams,_

_I think I know were you belong, I think I know it's with me._

At midnight a faint knock sounded from the doors that were the entrance to Cabin 1. Thalia opened the doors a crack and saw Percy standing there, shivering in the cold. He didn't usually knock, something was obviously up. She invited him in and asked him what was wrong. He told her about his dream. He had had another nightmare about the gorgons coming for him. The gorgons plus a legion of hell hounds and Mrs. Dodds and her evil sisters. He looked about ready to cry. Thalia grabbed her guitar and started playing his favourite song, one that they had made up together. It was called the 'Cannibal Song'. Percy laughed as he realized the song she was playing. Typical Thalia. Thalia felt at peace. Even though this should be wrong for a million and one reasons it wasn't. It was perfect. It was were they belonged. Together.

_Can't you see that I'm the one that understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You Belong With Me._

Percy was beginning to see who really understood him, but it was slow going. Not because Percy was thick or anything but because he liked to think everything through, if he could, so that he made the correct decision in the end. He was almost ready to decide, had almost put all of the pieces together, he just needed that one more little piece...

Thalia was patient, but her patience was running out. Why couldn't the Water Boy see? The next time they met she would set him straight. She swore this to herself as she turned a corner and saw Percy standing before her. _He belongs with me._

_Standing by here, waiting by your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know, babe?_

_You Belong With Me,_

_You Belong With Me._

"You belong with me, Kelphead." It came out before Thalia could stop it.

_Have you ever thought just maybe,_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

A second later, Thalia felt Percy's lips press against her own.

Percy had made his choice.

It was the right one.

**THIS IS A LINE, THIS IS A LINE AND SO IS THIS!**

**I'm thinking of posting the 'Cannibal Song' as an extra chapter for this one-shot. My friend came up with it. She. Is. Insane. **

**So... what do you think? Just kinda got inspired and typed it up so if it's crap please tell me! Honestly, listen to Taylor Swift, she is freakin' amazing! Just saying. Oh, yeah, I forgot the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything that's recognizable here, in case your wondering. Your probably not, so this is a waste of time...**

**Later,**

**Z.E.S**


	2. The Cannibal Song

**Okay, so this is the Cannibal Song! All of this is from my friend Rebecca's insane mind. If anyone is offended in any way from this song(Are you a cannibal?) then I am very sorry(Please don't eat me!).**

**###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))+++**

I'm not going to eat you,

'Cause your my friend,

I'm just going to beat you,

'Till the end

Of the world

As we know it,

Just like I would,

If you were Brad Pit.

(I really hate him!)

I'm going to batter you

'Till you yell "Mummy!"

I'm not going to eat you,

Though you smell yummy.

This is the Cannibal Song,

It's not to long,

And if you know it,

Sing Along!

**###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))+++**

**Yeah, so that's it. The Cannibal Song. Thanks for reading this! Please review!**

**Later,**

**Z.E.S**


End file.
